From Out of the Blue
by MaskedTwilight
Summary: Yachiru's bored, so what does she decide to do? Prank Ichigo! She switches Ichigo's mod-soul with a special one and her prank goes awry. When Grimmjow sees Ichigo in a new way, it awakens Grimmjow's new desires.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever. I can't promise any fast updates, it all depends if I'm in the mood or if I thought of a really good idea. Please Rate and Review. They let me know if anyone likes this fic and if I should continue it.

This will be a multi-chapter fic and the main pairing will be GrimmIchi. Sorry if Yachiru is a little OOC. I've been watching Lucky Star and I've kind of combined Akira-chan and Yachiru since they look alike.

Sorry the first chapter is kind of long, but just stick with it. I promise it will get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. If I did, GrimmIchi would be the main pairing.

------------------------------

Yachiru was bored. Kenpachi had to go on a mission and Ukitake forbid Yachiru from going since it was "too dangerous" for her. Even though Ukitake had given her a giant basket of candy, it only lasted 30 minutes. Sure, she had some fun during her sugar high, but one hour of excitement wasn't enough for her. She even recovered from her sugar crash quickly too. Yachiru decided to head towards the Shinigami Women's Association in hopes of finding something to do. When she finally reached the room, she realized that no-one was there since there wasn't a meeting today. Bored, Yachiru sat there all morning trying to come up with an idea when Nemu walked in.

"Ah, Nemu-chan! I'm bored; help me think of something to do."

"I'm sorry Yachiru, but I'm looking for some cookies for Mayuri-sama. I have to return as soon as I find some."

"Aw, please~ replacement Vice Captain!"

Nemu always blushed when Yachiru called her that. She just couldn't help it and gave into Yachiru's wishes.

"Alright, I'll try. What type of activity do you want to do today?"

"Something fun!" Nemu's sweat dropped. How was she supposed to come up with an activity for Yachiru with that vague description?

"Okay, what about switching everybody's soul candy with different ones again?"

"But we already did that to everyone in soul society! It's not funny to see the same reaction over and over," declared Yachiru with her arms folded. Nemu pondered this for a moment. She had to hurry back to Mayuri or else she'd be punished again. She cringed at the thought of being experimented on. Hesitantly, Nemu suggested tried again.

"W-why don't we switch Ichigo-san's soul candy?" Yachiru just stared back at Nemu. The atmosphere began to grow awkward as Nemu nervously shifted in place.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! No wonder you're my replacement Vice Captain! Who knows, if you keep this up, you may even replace Nanao. She never lets me do anything fun." Nemu visibly relaxed until she remembered she needed to return to Mayuri.

"Great, I'll have it prepared for tomorrow, and don't worry, I think you'll like his new mod-soul. Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, Nemu found the cookies, and hurried away.

"WAIT, NEMU!!! THAT'S FOR TOMORROW, WHAT ABOUT TODAY!" She was too late. Nemu was already gone, leaving behind a sad Yachiru who was in the same position she was this morning.

------------------

Nanao suddenly sneezed.*

"What's the matter, my sweet Nanao?"

"Huh? Oh, its nothing."

----------------------

The next day, Yachiru eagerly ran towards the 12th division.

"NEMU-CHAN~!!!" yelled out Yachiru as she ran straight through walls in search of Nemu. Finally, at the end of the 12th division building, she found Nemu with Mayuri.

"Nemu-chan!! Is it done yet, is it done yet?"

"Of course Yachiru-san, here you go." Nemu revealed a soul candy dispenser and gave it to Yachiru.

"Yay~!!!" Yachiru rushed towards Nemu and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go right now!"

"WAIT! There is no way that Nemu is going with you right now. We're in the middle of an experiment." Mayuri explained.

"No good! I won't accept any excuses. It's her duty to come with me as the replacement Vice Captain of the Shinigami Women's Association!"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to stay with Mayuri." With that, Mayuri and Nemu turned around and began headed to their lab.

"Hmm~, alright then, but I'll have to take away your position as replacement Vice Captain." Nemu froze. There was no way she could give up her beloved position. It's the one position where she was ever praised by anyone.

"A-alright then. I'll accompany you on your trip."

"No way! You're not allowed to leave Nemu." An aura of malice began to surround Mayuri as he moved to block their path. Before he could even react, Nemu rushed forward with a fire burning in her eyes and punched Mayuri, sending him flying past three walls. Without stopping to look, Nemu grabbed Yachiru and ran as fast as she could towards the Senkaimon*. No one would take away her position. NO ONE!

When Nemu and Yachiru finally reached the gate, they were approached by the guards.

"Halt! Do you have permission to pass through the gate?"

"Of course." Nemu took out her papers and handed them to the guard. "You see, Mayuri-sama always assigns me with the task of collecting ingredients for his experiments, and some of those ingredients are on earth," explained Nemu to Yachiru.

"Oh, so you're Nemu, huh. We just received an order from Mayuri-sama not to let you through."

"Aw, c'mon. Can't you just look the other way? Please~," begged Yachiru.

"Orders are Orders kid."

"Che, I guess that's too bad Nemu, we can't get through. So you know, you'll be demoted after this." Nemu was already knocking out the guards before she even heard Yachiru. She really wanted to keep her position.

------------------------------

Yachiru finally passed through the Senkaimon and made it to the living world.

"Yay, we're finally here! Now, which way was it to Ichi's house?" Nemu was already prepared for this as she took out a map and began walking.

"Yachiru-sama, it's this way." She would make sure that her mission was accomplished perfectly, no matter what.

-------------------------------

"Yosh*! It's time to begin operation Switch-Ichigo's-Mod-Soul-Candy-With-One-That-I-Have-Cleverly-Prepared-For-My-Kicks-and-Giggles." Yachiru smiled at the thought of her plan's success.

"Alright Yachiru-sama, now what's the first part of the plan?"

"Eh? Oh, well, uh… You see, the funny thing is I haven't made it yet? I was kind of expecting you to make it. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll come up with a great plan. Don't make me wait long, 'k." Nemu could feel Yachiru's expectations weighing down on her as she struggled to think of a plan. Yachiru only had to wait fifteen minutes before Nemu stood proudly in triumph.

"It's done Yachiru-sama. Now, I want you to listen closely since you'll be the one carrying out the plan, alright?"

"No problem, it should be fun."

"Ok. Then I'll start explaining right away. Step One: Infiltrate Ichigo-san's house and steal his Shinigami Representative Badge, and kidnap his stuffed lion. Ichigo-san's and his family are inside right now, so you'll be the one to sneak in since your sneaking abilities are incredibly high."

"Aw, can't you do it replacement Vice Captain?"

"No, I'm not very good sneaking. Besides, this should be easy for you. If you can sneak into Byakuya-san's house and completely remodel it without having him notice, then you'll have no problem sneaking into Ichigo-san's house. Now moving on to Step Two; once you've returned to me, I will release some bait into the air that will call out Hollows. If we do that, he'll be forced to go into his shinigami form."

"But didn't something like that happen once before? Renji told me that it was really dangerous since the Hollows wouldn't stop coming, it even drew out a Menos Grande.

"Don't worry Yachiru-sama. I'll be using a small amount so it shouldn't draw out too many. Finally, Step Three: We will approach Ichigo Kurosaki-san and offer him our soul candy. He'll have no choice but to accept."

"But what about all of the other shinigami and his friends? Can't they just go and kill the Hollows for him?"

"Rukia-san, Inoue-san and Renji-san are currently in Soul Society, Sado Yasutora-san isn't fast enough, and Ishida Uryuu-sama has lost his ability to fight. So, let's begin the plan then, shall we."

--------------------

Yachiru's incredible stealth allowed her to sneak through the house as she made her way towards Ichigo's room. _This is way too easy. I can't wait to see that mod soul in Ichi's body._ As she approached the room, two voices reached her ears.

"Damn it Kon, stop asking already!"

"C'mon Ichigo. Let me use your body just this once. I promise I'll be gentle and that I won't ruin your reputation."

"Yeah right. I know you just want to use my body so you can get try to seduce any girl you see."

"C'mon~. Please~, I'll never ask anything else from you after this."

"I said no and that's final. Go bother someone else."

"Che, you stingy bastard." Kon sulked as he walked out of the room. Yachiru was on the ceiling watching Kon walk by when she got an idea.

"Hey, yellow."

"Ah, whose there?! If you don't come out right now I'll be forced to take you down with my awesome strength!"

"It's alright yellow, I'm sure you remember me*."

"Ah! It's you!*" Kon turned around to run away when Yachiru stopped him.

"It's alright yellow. I already know you aren't candy, you taste too bad. Anyhow, that's not the reason I'm here. I'm here to strike a deal with you."

"Hmph, I doubt you have anything I want," announced Kon skeptically.

"Oh really, I guess I'll just tell that hot babe Nemu that you aren't interested."

"A hot babe? Seriously?" Kon's excitement showed in the way he began jumping up in down.

"Yeah! She's waiting right outside. I'll take you to her if you do one little thing for me."

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"All you have to do is bring me Ichi's Shinigami Representative Badge. No big deal right?"

"That's all I have to do, just bring you his badge?"

"Yup!" Yachiru shined one of her big smiles that would make anyone believe anything she said. Kon wasted no time in barging into Ichigo's room. He noticed that Ichigo wasn't in his room, so he was probably in the bathroom.

_All right! This will probably be my only chance to get that badge, so I better find it quickly._ Kon searched desperately as he searched throughout the room. Ichigo's drawers, under his bed, in his pile of dirty clothes, when he finally saw it on Ichigo's bed. _Geez, I should of checked up here earlier._ Kon happily raced out with his mind set on meeting Nemu.

"You got it! I knew I could count on you," exclaimed Yachiru when Kon finally reached her. She picked Kon up and mad a dash at full speed towards Nemu. "Nemu, Nemu! I got it, and I brought Kon." Kon looked up at Nemu and his first thoughts were that she was definitely his type."

"Hey, so you're Nemu huh. I heard you wanted to meet me, Kon-sama. So, where do you wanna go first? A fancy restaurant, the beach, _behind_ _those bushes over there?"_

"Yachiru-san, may you please hand me the badge?" Yachiru complied and gave it to her. While Kon was rambling on about all the things they could do behind a bush, Nemu punched him with the badge in her hand, causing the soul candy to fall out. "All right, let's move on to step two." Nemu revealed a small tablet that she crushed in her fist. Almost immediately, Gargantas began opening up all round the sky as Hollow's came for the bait.

-------------------

Ichigo finally came back from the bathroom when he saw the Hollows appearing in the sky through his window. Frantically, Ichigo searched for his badge. He searched his drawers, under his bed, his pile of dirty clothes, he even checked his bed, but he couldn't find it anywhere. Ichigo turned desperate.

"Kon, get your ass over here! I'll let you use my body!" Ichigo reasoned that if Kon was able to hear him, he should've ran towards Ichigo and appeared already. It didn't take long for him to decide that Kon had gone out to spy on girls. Urahara was his only hope now. Ichigo made a mad dash at break-neck speed outside when he collided into Nemu. Ichigo quickly apologized and began running towards again.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you supposed to stop those Hollows?" said Nemu in an accusative voice. Ichigo froze, how did she know about Hollows? He inspected her closely and finally realized that she was a Shinigami.

"Hey Ichi, where are you heading?" Ichigo was startled to see Yachiru standing next to Nemu.

"Look, I would take care of those Hollows, but I can't get out of my body. Both my soul candy and Representative Badge are missing!"

"Oh~, I think Ichi's making excuses so he can meet his girlfriend!" Ichigo face turned red at her remark in both anger and embarrassment.

"What about you guys, why don't you take care of them!?"

"Hmph! How can you expect me to fight big, scary Hollows? And I'm just a kid!"

"I too would like to protect Karakura, but it is my duty to take care of Yachiru-san. However, I do have a solution. Why don't you just borrow one of our soul candies?" Nemu held out the soul candy dispenser while Yachiru tried to contain her laughter. Ichigo hesitated but he knew that he couldn't just allow the Hollows to destroy Karakura Town. Reluctantly, Ichigo accepted the soul candy and swallowed one.

-----------------------

A/N

In Japan, it's a popular belief that you sneeze whenever someone is talking about you.

Senkaimon- the gate used to travel to the human world from soul society

Yosh is the same as "Alright!"

Yachiru and Kon have met already in Shinigami Golden during the Bounto Arc. Yachiru thought of Kon as candy (Kon-dii, get it?) and bit him.

Well, I hope you liked this fic. Sorry there isn't any interaction between Ichigo and Grimmjow but they will meet in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long, but don't worry, this fic isn't dead. My brother and sister kept getting in the way by asking me to watch anime with them. But enough with the excuses, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, Kubo Tite does.

PS. Constructive criticism is encouraged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ichigo ate the candy, his body arched and fell backwards onto the ground lifelessly. Ichigo wasted no time as he shunpoed off to destroy the hollows. Ichigo's body began to stir slightly. Yachiru leaned towards his body expectantly to the point where her face was almost touching his. The body's eyes began to flutter open and slowly absorb the area around it. With a shriek, it pushed Yachiru away.

"W-who are you people?" The mod soul stuttered out, looking as if it was on the verge of tears. Yachiru was already dying with laughter as she held her sides in an attempt to stop.

"Hello Mikuru-san, there's no need to be afraid. I am the one who brought you to the world of the living" reassured Nemu.

"Mikuru? Who's that?" asked Mikuru.

"That's you. That's the name I decided for you." By now, Yachiru had managed to get her laughter under control.

"Hey, Miku~, let's go somewhere. I know, let's go to an arcade! I've heard that an arcade is an amazing place where you can have all kinds of fun! I heard that from Rukia herself! C'mon, lets go~!"

"Wha..!" Yachiru suddenly grabbed Mikuru by the hand and sped away, leaving a cloud of dust behind her and a very worried Nemu.

--------------------------------------

"We're finally here~," announced Yachiru triumphantly.

"Yachiru-san, it wouldn't have taken so long if you just listened to my directions. We could have avoided running around the town ten times."

"No, no more…" begged Mikuru before she allowed herself collapsed on the ground. Nemu quickly picked her up and walked to a nearby table to let her rest.

"Yachiru-san, you can't be so tough on her."

"Tough, what are you talking about? If Ichigo's soul could stand up against Ken-chan, then he definitely has a strong body to match that soul.

"That may be true while Ichigo-san's soul is in his body, but it's different now that she's in his body. You know about different mod-souls that give bodies new abilities, right? For example how whenever Ichigo-san's modsoul, Kon, is in his body, his body's physical attributes like strength and speed are dramatically increased. With Mikuru-san, however, the opposite happens. The body's becomes much weaker by continuously absorbing its reiatsu , which decreases his strength and stamina and slows down the body's reaction time." Yachiru pouted.

"Why'd you do that? It's no fun if we can't do whatever we want to his body."

"Well, I thought this is what you wanted. Mikuru is the complete opposite of Ichigo. Ichigo is always angry, strong, and independent, right, but now he's defenseless, scared of everything, and completely dependent on everyone."

"Oh~… You're right! I wonder what we can get this Ichigo to do then. I know! We should go to a haunted house and leave her there! It'll be so~ funny to see Ichigo's face completely scared and crying."

"Yachiru-san, I thought I made myself clear. You are not to over-exert her, and that's just plain mean." Nemu made a mental note to herself to talk to Kenpachi about how he's been raising Yachiru.

"Fine… I don't feel like playing in the arcade anymore; let's go get something to eat."

"Wait, before that, we need to get into some gigais."

"Huh, why?"

"For one, we can't afford revealing anything about society, and having a body being dragged by an invisible being is sure to alert people about the existence of higher beings. Furthermore, think about Ichigo's reputation. Everyone will think he's weird if they see his body talking to invisible beings."

"But that sounds like fun…" pouted Yachiru.

"While it may be fun to do it now, think about what Ichigo will try to do to us if he finds out. There is no way I'm letting you take that risk, so get into these gigais now Yachiru-sama."

"Yeah, yea…" Nemu proceeded to throw to capsules onto the ground, which resulted in a poof and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Yachiru saw her own body wearing a bright yellow tank top and blue jeans while Nemu's body wore a white blouse and tan khaki pants.

"Wow~, I look so cute Nemu~!" said Yachiru as she stared at her gigai with sparkly eyes.

"That's enough staring Yachiru. Let's get going."

-------------------------------

Grimmjow was in a bad mood. There was nothing to do in Las Noches, except kill other Hollows, but all it took to kill them was one hit. He would rather spar with any of the other Espada, as long as they were stronger than him, but none of the top 4 were willing to fight, and there was no way he was going to spar against Nnoitora, he was too annoying for him to endure. All of other Espada were too weak and not worth the effort. Bored, Grimmjow decided he'd break the rules again and head over to the real world to fight Ichigo. Something about Ichigo always pissed him off. Maybe it was Ichigo's eyes that never seemed to accept defeat even when their difference in power was obvious. He quickly opened up a Garganta and slipped through the hole, entertaining himself with the thought of breaking Ichigo's spirit.

-------------------------------------

Yachiru's eyes sparkled at all the dazzling treats around her in the open food court.

"The shine, the SHINE~! Isn't it amazing, doesn't it make you want to eat them all?" Quietly, Mikuru inched away from Yachiru to avoid the puddle of drool that was coming out of her mouth. "So, what should we eat first? Wait, I know, let's get some that!" Yachiru dramatically pointed in triumph at a pink confection.

"You mean cotton candy Yachiru-san?"

"Yea!"

"Alright, wait right here while I go buy some."

"Hey, Mikuru, what do you think cotton candy tastes like? I bet it tastes like clouds because it looks just like them. Well, well?"

" I umm, umm I-I… I don't know!" Mikuru looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Yachiru beckoned Mikuru to bend down and she wiped away her tears. "Aww, you don't have to cry about not knowing you big crybaby! We'll find out soon enough." Mikuru managed to whisper a small thanks through her sniffling.

"I'm back Yachiru-san. Here is your cotton candy as you requested." Yachiru took the bag and offered some to Mikuru. Mikuru accepted the offer and stared at the cotton candy hesitantly. Yachiru saw Mikuru hesitate and tried to reassure her.

"C'mon silly, there's nothing to be afraid of." Even with her reassurance Mikuru still looked at it hesitantly. Annoyed, Yachiru grabbed her cotton candy and shoved it in Mikuru's mouth, causing her to fall backwards.

"It disappeared," whispered Mikuru in a mesmerized state.

"So, how was it?" asked Yachiru.

"It was… sweet."

"See, it's not that scary. So how about we go try other foods around here" said Yachiru and offered her hand.

"Okay!" exclaimed Mikuru as she grabbed Yachiru's hand.

--------------------

A dark portal appeared and out stepped Grimmjow.

"Finally, time to get down to business." Grimmjow closed his eyes and concentrated as he used Pesquisa when he heard giggling nearby.

_Dammit! Fucken annoying giggling's not letting me concentrate!"_ Grimmjow tried to ignore it but it kept messing up his concentration. Unable to keep down his frustration, he sonidoed over to find out who was making the noise but was shocked at what he saw.

The first thing he noticed was a woman in a white blouse and tan khaki pants with a pink headed girl eating ice cream together, but then he noticed Ichigo, and was he… smiling? That was the first time Grimmjow had ever seen Ichigo smile. It left him stunned for a while, unable to look at anything else but Ichigo's face.

---------------------

"Yachiru-sama, have you noticed it yet?" asked Nemu in a low whisper. Yachiru nodded.

"Yeah, there's a powerful arrancar nearby watching us. So, what are we going to do?" Noticing the sudden shift in mood, Mikuru became tense as well and an expression of worry appeared on her face.

"Um, what's wrong guys?"

"Mikuru-san, there is a powerful enemy in the vicinity. When I say run, just start running as fast as you can. If we can outrun it, then we're safe, but if it catches up to us, then I'll try to hold the arrancar off while you two keep running, okay." Both Yachiru and Nemu quickly shook their heads.

"What about you Nemu? We can't leave you behind to fight it by yourself." Yachiru was nodding furiously now.

"Yeah, yeah! There's no replacement for my replacement Vice President! If you're going to fight, then we're all going to fight!" Nemu smiled weakly at them.

"Thanks for your words, but this is something that I have to do in order to make sure you're both safe. Alright, get ready." They all tensed. "Go!" Both Nemu and Yachiru and Nemu jumped out of their gigais and all three began running as fast as they could.

-----------------------------

Grimmjow was taken aback as the group suddenly dashed away. He was too absorbed in watching Ichigo's face that he forgot to keep his reiatsu in check. When he finally regained his senses he remembered his reason for coming to Karakura Town; to break Ichigo.

"Dammit, you're not getting away Shinigami!" roared Grimmjow. Grimmjow raced towards the group using Sonido and began shooting Balas at them. Nemu quickly turned and unsheathed her zanpakuto. Yachiru and Mikuru both stopped and faced her with startled faces.

"Nemu!" yelled Yachiru.

"It's alright, just keep running!" Ignoring the yellows behind her, Nemu charged at Grimmjow. "I won't let you hurt them you monster!" She swung her sword down at Grimmjow but was blocked by his hand.

"As if a weak attack like this could hurt me." With a swing of his arm he sent Nemu flying back toward the concrete street. The blow knocked out Nemu's breath from her body causing her to struggle for air. Nemu had no time to react before Grimmjow rushed towards her body.

Grimmjow drew his hand back as he prepared to deliver the final blow but was forced to dodge when a pink blur charged him from the side.

"Nemu, don't underestimate me. Remember that I'm also a lieutenant and your superior in the Shinigami Women's Association. I won't allow you to fight him by yourself." Yachiru's eyes were serious and she released a burst of reiatsu around her that took the form of a pink cat.

"I'm sorry Yachiru-san. From now on we'll fight together."

"Don't forget about me!" exclaimed Mikuru, running towards them. "I may be weak, but I'm sure I'll be of use to you two."

"Thanks Mikuru-san. Oh, I almost forgot Mikuru-san, you have an attack form as well."

"What? Why didn't you mention this earlier Nemu?" scolded Yachiru.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, but I made sure she had one so that she wouldn't be completely defenseless. That would be plain stupid."

"Wait, she was so weak before. How could she become strong now?" demanded Yachiru.

"That's because the all of the reiatsu that her soul absorbed from the body was stored for this kind of emergency." Nemu turned to face Mikuru. "Okay, Mikuru, all you have to say is 'Mikuru, Transform!', got it? Now say it!"

"Right. Here goes. Mikuru, Transform!" Mikuru's body was surrouding by a pink light and all her clothes disappeared before being replaced by a pink maid uniform. "Mikuru, battle combat waitress from the future, reporting for duty! Be prepared to be taken down by my love!" Mikuru then pointed her guns at Grimmjow and said "Pakkyun, Pakkyun!"

"That's kinda flashy, don't you think Nemu?"

"It is what you wanted after all, Yachiru-san." Grimmjow didn't know how to react to seeing Ichigo in a pink maids uniform when he noticed blood flowing from his nose.

"What the hell?!" cursed Grimmjow as he tried wiping it off with his hakama.

"Look Nemu! That battle form may be flashy, but it's already causing critical damage to the enemy! Alright, we can win this fight."

"Right, Yachiru-san, I'm right behind you," yelled Nemu.

"Me too!" cried Mikuru. Both Nemu and Yachiru charged towards Grimmjow, only to be blocked with both of Grimmjows hands.

"You're wide open!" yelled Mikuru as she shot Grimmjow with a flurry of reiatsu bullets, causing a large dust cloud to form around him. Nemu and Yachiru jumped out of the cloud and landed next to Mikuru.

"Did we get him?" asked Yachiru. Her question was quickly answered by a loud roar and an increase in reiatsu pressure.

"I've had enough of this damn shit!" roared Grimmjow. Before anyone could react, he sonidoed towards the group and slammed both Yachiru and Nemu's heads into the ground with his palms, effectively stunning them both.

Mikuru jumped back in order to dodge any attack that Grimmjow may have tried. She stared at the panting Grimmjow. _No. There's no way I can beat this guy with just regular attacks._ Then she stared at the motionless bodies of Yachiru and Nemu. _But I can't just run away! I'll have to use that._ Mikuru faced Grimmjow with a look of determination.

"Mi-Mi-" Grimmjow noticed the increase in spiritual pressure around Mikuru and quickly gathered his reiatsu around himself. "MIKURU BEAM!" A powerful pink beam shot out her left eye and shot towards Grimmjow, hitting him dead center, causing another cloud of dust to form. Mikuru sank to the floor on her knees having spent all her reiatsu on that one final attack. _Did, did I get him?_

"Shit that was strong. Good thing I used hierro." Grimmjow looked towards Mikuru on the ground. "What's wrong Shinigami, is that all you've got?" _No. No. No no no No NO NO! This can't be. Even after that attack he's still alive? _Mikuru couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes as she saw Grimmjow walk slowly towards her. _Is this it? Are we going to die here?_

"How could you have become so pathetic in such a short time Shinigami." Grimmjow sent a powerful kick towards Mikuru's stomach that sent her crashing into buildings and left her gasping for breath.

"IS THIS REALLY ALL YOU HAVE?" yelled Grimmjow as he picked up Mikuru's body. Grimmjow began to enjoy the feeling of completely dominating the shinigami, off seeing Ichigo's eyes filled with fear, of seeing his eyes without that fierce determination he always had when he fought. "Well, I guess this is the end for you, Shinigaim." Mikuru's eyes widened as a red ball began to form in front of Grimmjow's hand. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the final blow when she felt herself fall onto the ground. Her curiosity got the best of her and forced her to open her eyes. She was shocked to see someone who looked exactly like her, but was wearing black robes and had a huge black sword. Mikuru couldn't help but smile at Ichigo for the renewed hope in living he had brought her.

"Grimmjow, you asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing to my body." Grimmow stared back in forth between the two Ichigo's when he finally pieced everything together.

"_Oh~! So what I was fighting wasn't actually Ichigo, but a modsoul in his body. Che, no wonder he was so weak."_ Grimmjow looked at the two Ichigo's before him again and noticed that the real Ichigo still had that fierce determination in his eyes while the other was just kept smiling at the other. _Damn, is Ichigo smiling again?_ Something about Ichigo's face smiling just dazed Grimmjow and gave him a strange feeling. _No, that isn't the real Ichigo smiling. It's just a modsoul._ _I wonder how the real Ichigo would smile._ Before he continued his train of thought, Grimmjow managed to realize what he was thinking about and shoved the thoughts aside.

"This is just too weird. I'm going back," said Grimmjow.

"Wait, this isn't over yet!" yelled Ichigo but was ignored as Grimmjow stepped into the black void before him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Pesquisa- an arrancar ability to locate spirits

Hierro- the arrancar ability of using their reiatsu to reinforce their skin

Sonido-the arrancar ability that allows them to move quickly

Well, how'd you like Mikuru in Ichigo's body. I just had to use her since she really is the complete opposite of Ichigo. She's a character from the anime The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. If you haven't seen it, you really should. I HIGHLY recommend it.

This chapter was a lot of fun to write and it's put me in a good mood. Hopefully that mood will stay long enough for me to write the next chapter before the end of the month. But don't get your hopes up. I'm a person who dangerously procrastinates on a lot of things, but maybe your reviews will put me in a great mood to write.


End file.
